


Room For One More

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: Oliver gives Connor a special gift when they spend Christmas at the Walsh's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Christmas Advert for a "popular online retailer" ;) Haha. Also this fandom is in need of some fluff and happiness.

Christmas in the Walsh house had always been a chaotic affair. Amanda Walsh had always made sure her hosting skills were exemplary. so it was no surprise when the entire family descended, year after year. Gemma and her family, Connor and Oliver, her parents, her sister and her clan. Christmas Day easily extended to 15 every year. Not that she minded, she’d take any chance to have her family gathered together, happy.

Christmas Day always passed by in a blur. Wrapping paper strewn everywhere, food passed around at every moment, plenty of drink, but they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Christmas night always felt like a homely affair, everyone too tired to move, trapped in a food coma. Paper strewn around the house, opened toys dotted around, all having taken up varying amounts of attention. Connor’s mother exhausted from a full day of cooking. Connor insisted on he and Oliver doing the washing up, the least they could do to repay his mother for having them.

“Come on Uncle Connor, you promised you’d play Final Fantasy with me.” Lucas whined, tugging incessantly on his Uncle’s trouser leg. 

“I know, bud.” Connor smiled, “But me and Ollie have to do our chores or Grandma Walsh won’t let us have any Hot Chocolate and marshmallows.” He winked with a chuckle. “Give me twenty minutes.” He grinned, his nephew pouting as he sloped back off to the other room, no doubt to pester his father or sister instead.

“He’s not going to let you forget this.” Oliver smirked, throwing a dishcloth at the other man as he submerged another pot in the hot soapy water in the basin.

“I know.” Connor groaned. “Remind me why we do this every year?” He whined, grabbing a plate rubbing the cloth across it .

“Because you love being fun Uncle Connor!” Oliver teased, flicking soap suds in the direction of his husband. “And you love the attention.”

Connor recoiled, the suds landing on the front of his Prada shirt. He still allowed himself some luxuries, not that he usually wore his best to wash up in. 

“Oh my god.” Connor stood, open mouthed, looking down at himself dramatically. “This was expensive Ollie!” He moaned, lunging forwards and scooping a handful of suds into the older man’s face, the pair of them collapsing in giggles. 

“You already dropped your dinner down it.” Oliver rolled his eyes, resuming washing a baking dish. “Besides, you’ll be taking it off again soon enough.” He winked, eyes dangerous and suggestive. Connor knew he meant business, staying in Connor’s childhood bed only seemed to serve as some kind of aphrodisiac. Some aspects of Oliver’s inner psyche remained a complete mystery.

“Is that right?” Connor chuckled, moving close, dropping his voice to a low hum. He ground his crotch gently against Oliver’s ass, showing the other man his appreciation.

“Not here!” Oliver hissed, reaching back and slapping a wet hand against Connor’s thigh. “Later!” He grinned, looking around to check no one had witnessed their over amorous display - no one under 18 at least. Connor smirked, moving away, picking up the next dish from ready to dry. He turned, leaning back against the counter, watching as his family congregated in the next room. His niece dancing around wildly with childish exuberance, his Aunt pouring another round of prosecco for the ladies, while his uncle and brother in law kicked back with more beer.

“We could do this y’know.” Connor smiled coyly, nodding towards the other room. Oliver glanced over his shoulder.

“You mean sit down and get blind drunk?” He frowned. “That’s kind of the plan. The faster you dry, the faster we can.”

“No!” Connor giggled. “I meant host Christmas!” He tutted with a playful smile. “Everyone at ours. Good food, good drink, the kids playing together. We could give my mum a year off, it’d be fun?” He suggested excitedly, Oliver’s face contorting in pained confusion.

“You want to host people in our house?” He frowned. “You hate parties, or hosting things, or organising stuff?” He paused. “Last time you cooked for me I ended up in hospital with food poisoning.” Connor stopped, lowering his head. That was still a touchy subject between them, and Connor still carried around a large amount of guilt about the whole thing.

“That was an accident.” He whispered sadly. “And it was only so bad because....” He tailed off, not wanting to say it. ‘ _.....Because you’re poz_ ’. Oliver’s features softened, shaking suds from his hands. 

“I know!” He smiled kindly. “But it’s a big responsibility and we’ve got a lot on our plate right now?” He chuckled, cupping Connor’s jaw with a damp hand. “Besides, I enjoy coming here?” He shrugged. “I think your mum would get upset if we tried to steal her thunder.” Connor nodded. Oliver was right after all and he knew it. Oliver was always right. 

“I hate you.” Connor teased, poking his tongue out.

“You love me.” Oliver winked, pecking the younger man quickly on the lips, pulling the plug from the basin, watching as the water swirled down the plug hole with a loud gurgle. “Thank you for my gift by the way.” He cocked his hip against the counter, smiling warmly as he reattached the smart watch around his wrist. He inspected the new item proudly. “I’m impressed you got the hint.”

“Give me some credit!” Connor chuckled. “You left your tablet open every day for a week, I could hardly miss it.” He picked up the final dish, rubbing the towel over it until it was dry. “Thank you for my bag.” He grinned excitedly. 

“You’re welcome.” Oliver smirked. “Even if you did pick it yourself?” He took a deep breath, running a hand awkwardly around the back of his neck. “I actually have another gift for you?” He mumbled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Connor narrowed his eyes, folding the dishcloth and placing it down on the counter.

“Ollie! I thought we agreed one present each? We’re saving for other stuff!” He gently scolded the older man, slapping him gently on the arm.

“I know, but, this one was special.” He whispered, reaching into his back pocket and producing a small neatly wrapped gift with a bow, holding it out, his hand visibly shaking. “Happy Christmas, Connor.”

Connor frowned, taking the gift, eyes studying Oliver’s nervous expression with confusion. He pulled at the paper, balling it up in his fist, running his eyes over the book now sitting in his hands. ‘The Baby Name Book’ . He broke into a grin.

“Ollieeeee.” He whined. “I thought we agreed we weren’t getting our hopes up yet. Not until....” He tailed off, noting the mischevious sparkle in Oliver’s eye. Happy, excited, full of deeper meaning. “No....!” He gasped, a grin splitting across his own lips as Oliver began nodding quickly.

“They rang me three days ago.” He mumbled quickly. “It worked, Lucinda is pregnant,” He beamed excitedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny scan photo. “We’re going to be parents.” He whispered, holding it out, still not quite believing it himself.

Surrogacy had been a long, slow process for them, and it had felt near impossible to keep it to themselves at times. At the lowest point it had nearly torn them apart, but they wanted this and right there and then, the whole struggle had felt entirely worth it.

Connor let out a squeal, throwing his arms enthusiastically around his husband, knocking the breath out of him as he kissed him firmly and deeply, a rush of relief and excitement flooding over him. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he realised just what they were embarking on. They were finally going to be a family. The one thing they’d always craved.

Faces crowded in the doorway, his mother’s etched with concern. 

“What’s going on?” She mumbled. “We heard shouting, are you two okay?” She stepped forwards, noticing the tears in her son’s eyes. “Connor, what’s wrong?”

Connor shook his head, wiping his eyes with a giggle, holding out the photograph towards his curious family. 

“We were just wondering if you have room for one more next year?”


End file.
